Pour que tu deviennes plus fort
by kurokarakuri
Summary: (Pré-quelle de "sauvez-moi", peut être lu indépendamment) Ce que Homura a fait subir à Goku, de son point de vue (Attention : OS violent et glauque, fortement déconseiller aux âmes sensibles). Entièrement réécrit !


/!\ Note : Bon, ce texte très étranges (et violent). C'est pourquoi celui-ci est très fortement déconseillé aux âmes sensibles. Ce texte est directement lié à « sauvez-moi », mais peut être lu sans avoir jeté un œil à l'autres.

Titre : Pour que tu deviennes plus fort

Base : Saiyuki (ce manga m'inspire tellement !)

Rating : M (non, sans blague ?)

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages de Saiyuki appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura.

.

Les ténèbres envahissent la pièce où je me trouve. Mes yeux mettent un peu de temps à s'y habitué, bien que je revienne de l'extérieur, où il fait nuit noir. Pas une étoile de m'éclairait à cause de la pluie.

Je finis par allumé une torche, et te vois : Tu es là, maintenu contre le mur par les chaînes que j'ai enfilé autour de tes poignés.

Tiens, tu es réveillé visiblement ! Je te vois, visiblement un peu perdu, puis nos regards se croisent enfin.

Tu es vraiment magnifique, comme ça… si tes orbes dorées étaient des armes à feux, je ne serais sans nul doute déjà plus de ce monde. Enfin, façon de parler, je n'y appartiens pas de toute manière…

L'écho de mes pas résonne lorsque je m'approche de toi. Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? Je ne t'ai encore rien fait ! Je veux juste que tu rejoignes mes rangs. Tu dois devenir fort, aussi fort qu'avant, et même encore plus.

Les paroles que tu m'adresses rentrent par l'une de mes oreilles et ressortent par l'autre. Je me fiche totalement de ce que tu penses de moi. En fait, même moi j'ignore ce que je ressens pout toi. De l'amour ? Du désir ? De la jalousie ? De la haine ? Tout ça à la fois ? Je l'ignore. Et je m'en fous. Tout ce que je comprends, c'est que tu me parle de Konzen. Enfin… « Sanzo », comme il se nomme désormais. Une chose et sur : je suis jaloux de lui. Car il t'a. Il est celui que tu as choisi pour être ton repère. Ton « soleil », qui a brillé si fort que les ténèbres qui t'habitaient se sont dissipés.

Tu sais, Goku, moi aussi j'aurais voulu faire ça. Je suis déjà venu te voir, dans cette prison où tu étais enfermé, pendant que tu dormais. Je m'en souviens : je t'ai observé de loin, en me concentrant pour entendre le bruit de ta respiration. J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté ainsi… et je me suis rapproché. Un peu. Puis… après… je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas pu. Comme si je sentais que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire, comme si j'allais commettre une erreur irréparable.

C'est alors que j'ai compris : ce n'était pas à moi de faire ça. Je suis donc repartit, te laissant seul.

Ta voix me tire à nouveau de mes pensées. Je passe lentement ma main sur la peau nue de ton bras. Elle est si douce, si chaude…

Je me surprends à te susurrer des paroles que même moi je sais fausse, à propos de cet homme que tu aimes tant. Tes yeux s'écarquillent. Quel est cet éclat que je viens de voir, dans tes yeux, à l'instant ? De la… tristesse ? Il semblerait que j'ai touché là un point sensible…

Je finis par te libérer de tes menottes, et tu tombes à terre, gémissement de douleur. Je te vois essayer de te remettre debout, tel un combattant se relevant pour continuer à affronter dignement son adversaire. Cette comparaison te va tellement bien…Tu es vraiment déterminé à quitté cet endroit afin de retrouver tes amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu es beau ainsi. Tellement beau. Et surtout tellement pur et innocents. Cela n'a pas changé depuis le royaume céleste…

Tout cela te rend tellement désirable… et me donne tellement envie de te souiller…

Pardon, mais je n'en ai pas finis avec toi. Pas encore. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça.

Je me précipite sur toi, te donnes un coup à l'arrière des genoux. Tu retombes, heurtant à nouveau brutalement la terre. Je te retourne, pour pouvoir t'admirer de face, en m'assoies à califourchon sur ton bassin. Tu te débats. Tu sais que cela ne fait que m'exciter un peu plus ?

Je ne puis résister à l'envie d'enlevé tes vêtements, qui me semble à présent superflues. Je sens que tu te débats… pas de chance, si tu avais retiré ta couronne, tu aurais sans doute pu te dégager. Mais, tant que tu garderas cette forme, j'aurais indéniablement l'avantage.

Histoire que tu te calmes un peu, Je te donne un grand coup derrière la tête. Les effets sont immédiats, mais tu es encore conscient. Je parviens ainsi à retirer ton haut. Tu devais vraiment avoir chaud avec ça…

J'approche mes lèvres des tiennent, t'embrassent. Jamais mes lèvres n'étaient entrées en contact avec quelque chose d'aussi doux, d'aussi bon. Tes yeux écarquillé me prouve que tu ne t'y attendais pas... c'est sans doute la première fois que quelqu'un te fais ça. Tiens, vu ta réaction tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer… mais les cris sont inutile, tu ne fais que me permettre d'approfondir le baiser.

Je passe mes mains sur ton torse dénudé… ta peau est si douce ! C'est encore mieux que dans mes plus beaux rêves. Je finis par abandonner tes lèvres. Tiens mais tu… pleures ? Pourquoi ?

J'abandonne mes interrogations, qui ne font que me freiner, et embrasse ta joue humide avant de descendre sur ton cou…

Tiens, ta peau est légèrement sucré… et son odeur est si enivrante… je ne réponds plus de moi ! Et tes petits «arrête, Homura ! », « je t'en pris ! », « pitié !»… tu sais que cela ne va pas me calmer ?

Mes mains, quand à elles, continuent leurs progressions : elles découvrent, pincent, griffes, palpe ton corps. Tout cela est si bon… ma langue s'aventure également de plus en plus bas…

Tiens, tu pleures encore ? Tu aurais préféré que ce soit Sanzo ? Sans doute…

Je n'en peux plus. Je ne peux plus attendre. Je retire d'une main les vêtements restants, une tâche bien plus aisé que pour la partie supérieur, et, de l'autres, maintient tes bras au dessus de ta tête, par les poignés. Le poids mes chaînes doit sans doute contribuer à ne pas te laisser m'échapper…

D'après ta tête, tu as compris que plus rien ne pourrait te sauver. J'ai moi-même subie ce genre de torture, dans mon enfance. Je sais que ça fait mal. Mais ça à contribuer à me faire devenir ce que je suis. Car je suis fort, n'est-ce pas ? Assez fort pour te capturer. Assez fort pour t'affronter. Assez fort pour te soumettre.

Assez fort pour baisser suffisamment mes vêtements inférieurs, dévoilant ma virilité qui n'attendait que de sortir à l'extérieur de ce tissu trop étroit.

Assez fort pour te pénétré. Le hurlement de douleur que tu viens de pousser aurait réveillé un mort.

Ça y est, je l'ai fait. J'ai commis l'irréparable. Ne nous voilons pas la face : Je suis en train de te violer. Et tu sais quoi ? J'aime ça. J'aime _foutrement_ ça, même.

Sentir ton corps contre le mien, faire des va-et -viens en toi… que tu y consentes ou pas m'importe peu. J'accélère au rythme de tes sanglots, qui de plus en plus intense. Du sang coule de ton intimité, symbole de ta virginité consumé, de cette souillure que je t'inflige.

Mais peu importe. Je me libère dans un ultime râle, avant de sortir de l'étau de chaire. Je m'écarte un peu, et, en remontant mon pantalon, t'observes : Tu es là, nu, recroquevillé, toujours sanglotant. Tu ressembles vraiment à un enfant, ainsi : faible et fragile.

Mais je sais que, malgré ce spectacle qui entrainerait la pitié du plus horrible des hommes, tu n'es pas brisé. C'est impossible, car tu es fort, il m'est impossible de t'anéantir si facilement. Ou, dans le pire des cas, si tu deviens encore plus fort, cette étape que tu viens de traverser ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Oui… Si tu deviens plus fort, tu t'en remettras. Si tes « amis », ceux auxquelles tu tiens tant, sont bien ce qu'ils prétendent être, ils t'aideront.

C'était pour t'aider que je l'es fais. Ce n'était pas juste pour pouvoir assouvir mon rêve le plus honteux. Ce n'était pas juste pour essayé d'obtenir ton cœur par la force.

_N'es-ce pas ?_

_._

Voila. Je sais, je suis horrible. C'était étrange. C'était glauque. Mais avec moi vous êtes habitués, non ?

Review quand même ?


End file.
